Un corazón cálido en un cuerpo de hielo
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse a hacer un entrenamiento intensivo superando sus límites cuando está con fiebre? Pero él siempre estaba pendiente de ella sin poder evitarlo. Porque siempre la observaba. Sin importar qué. Al ver su estado, decide actuar y llevarla a su casa para cuidarla y que mejore personalmente pero... ¿qué pasará cuando ella abra los ojos? KotaxReika


¡Yahoo! ¡Aquí estamos con un nuevo one shot! Esta vez de "Ginga e Kickoff!". Para quien no la conozca, es una serie de fútbol que empezó no hace mucho y que me tiene enganchadísima xDD Y no puedo evitar hacer muchas relaciones a pesar de que como suele pasar en Inazuma Eleven, apenas hay chicas... pero hay mucho juego y los personajes son geniales.

Seguramente escriba mucho más sobre esta serie y sobre los personajes (tengo demasiadas parejas en la cabeza con esta serie 3 y no puedo evitarlo).

¡Por el momento! ¡Os dejo con esta cosita que apareció en mi cabeza y que quise escribir!

Espero disfruten de la lectura, comenten o manden a fav para saber que gusta. Si escriben, de seguro entienden lo que significa una marquita. ¡Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y leer! ¡Espero leeros pronto!

¡Matta nee!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ginga e Kickoff no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes. Yo sólo los tomo para puro entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

_**Un corazón cálido en un cuerpo de hielo.**_

_Siempre la observaba._

_Siempre._

El cuerpo de Reika caía al suelo casi como quien dice, inerte. Lo único que se movía era su tronco, por la dificultad de respirar. Volteó sobre ella misma, dejando que el sol golpease sus ojos haciendo que los cerrase momentáneamente. Llevó una mano a su frente, impidiendo que continuase viendo quedando casi cegada por los rayos del sol mientras trataba de buscar el aire que le faltaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad increíble. Dejaba salir el aire por su nariz y por su boca, exaltada, desesperada.

-Un poco más... - susurró incorporándose a duras penas. Su cuerpo se balanceó y volvió a caer al suelo. - ¡Ah! - sus manos se apoyaron en la tierra y se quedó ahí quieta, durante unos momentos. Sentía que su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, el calor que tenía no era normal. Pero tenía que continuar... tenía que continuar para mejorar, para lograr ser útil... ¡les habían marcado demasiados goles por su culpa!

Apretó sus dedos en la tierra y trató de incorporarse nuevamente. Esta vez, obtuvo más suerte. Se quedó de pie más sus piernas parecían gelatina y temblaban. Apenas iba a poder continuar andando, era absurdo, no podría continuar... pero su cabeza no hacía más que recordarle esos fallos en los que, el equipo contrario marcaba goles y esos ojos rojos, la miraban fijamente. Enfadados, como siempre parecían estar.

-Un poco... más... - repitió la azulina mientras daba pasos débiles hacia el balón de fútbol que no se encontraba a más de tres metros de distancia. - Un poco...

Todo cuerpo tiene un límite. Hay que entrenarlo para llegar al límite y alargarlo un poco. Pero superarlo de golpe, nunca es bueno para nadie. Para absolutamente nadie. Y mucho menos, para alguien que está enfermo.

Los ojos que la llevaban observando desde hacía mucho tiempo salieron de entre las sombras. Dejó su bicicleta amarilla apoyada en un banco y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo mientras se dirigía hacia el cuerpo tendido de su compañera de equipo.

-Un poco más... - insistía ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Saionji.

Se escuchó en todo el lugar. El cuerpo de la azulina se tensó como siempre cuando escuchaba la voz del mayor de los Furuya. Parecía haberse quedado completamente paralizada por ello y la sudor caía a tierra a modo de grifo.

-Olvídalo ya.

Pronunció con cierto tono de enfado, al ver como intentaba superarse a ella misma estando en malas condiciones.

-¡Yada(*)! - exclamó negando con la cabeza.

-Tsk.

-¡Tengo que mejorar más! ¡Mucho más! Si no... no seré útil... y siempre nos marcarán goles por mi culpa...

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, su cuerpo descendió con los ojos cerrados algo que alertó al mayor de los Furuyas que tardó poco en impedir que su cuerpo tocase el suelo. Sus brazos la cogieron antes de que eso pudiese pasar y observó el rostro pálido y cansado de la defensa de los Momoyama Predators. Sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos rojizos del moreno.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, sin soltar a la muchacha y llevó una de sus manos a su frente. Como imaginaba, Reika estaba ardiendo en fiebre. ¡¿A quién se le ocurría ponerse a entrenar con tantos grados de temperatura?! Tsk... apretó sus dientes y tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica y se encaminó hacia su casa, olvidando el balón y olvidando su bicicleta.

No la llevaría a su casa pues con lo histérica que era la madre de la azulina, seguro que la internaba en un hospital y no la dejaría ni volver a verle a él ni a los del equipo ni a volver a jugar a fútbol. Esa mujer era una exagerada de pies a cabeza, no le extrañaba que Reika tuviese miedo a todo, incluso a hablar y dar su opinión al respecto. Es por eso, que caminaba en dirección a su casa. Una enorme casa ya que, su familia también era de tener bastante dinero. Era una de las más ricas del distrito.

El mayordomo que le abrió la puerta en cuanto lo vio llegar, sorprendido por la situación en sí.

-Kota-sama...

-Que me traigan agua fría a mi habitación. - dijo sin más mientras se adentraba al interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro, se quitó los zapatos con los pies mismos y subió escaleras hacia arriba. Parecía que no había nadie dentro, excepto los criados y el mayordomo que era quien siempre estaba pendiente de la puerta. No había visto el coche de su madre fuera, seguramente se hubiese ido a entrenar. Tampoco había visto el de su padre, seguro que estaría con el equipo, viendo tácticas y tratando de aplicarlo todo a sus matemáticas. Y sus hermanos, seguro estarían con el entrenamiento de Masaru-kochi(*) junto con Shou, Erika y los demás.

Estarían solos hasta que le bajase la fiebre y la acompañase a casa. No iba a dejar que se fuese a casa en esas condiciones.

Consiguió abrir la cama y la metió dentro, tapándola hasta casi el cuello. Pronto le trajeron agua fría con unas pequeñas toallas. Kota insistió en que se ocupaba él de aquello y cerró la puerta, agradeciendo al personal por su rapidez, eficacia y preocupación. El moreno se colocó a su lado y escurrió una pequeña toalla que la colocó en la frente de la azulina que estaba en estado inconsciente pero que parecía estar regresando poco a poco.

-Baka(*). - murmuró el moreno algo molesto esperando que le escuchase pero no parecía ser así por el momento.

Pasados diez minutos, el chico comprobó como estaba la toalla y la devolvió al agua fría. Acercó su frente a la suya, para ver si se llevaban demasiado. En un principio, la frente de la chica estaba tibia, debido a la toalla que estaba medio húmeda y medio caliente provocado por la fiebre. Fue entonces cuando los ojos rosados de la azulina empezaron a abrirse y al ver la cara de Kota tan cerca, los abrió con desmesura y se sorprendió dando un pequeño salto a parte de un empujón hacia el indicado.

-¡Ah!

-Tranquila, idiota. - protestó Kota.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo...? - preguntó avergonzada. ¿Kota había estado tan cerca de ella...? Se tocó la frente, aún sintiendo la cercanía del joven y cogió aire, quedándose por unos momentos sin respirar.

-Comprobar tu temperatura. Estabas muy caliente. - se justificó sin inmutarse.

-¿Temperatura...?

-Túmbate. - ordenó, sin darle opción a que no lo hiciese ya que la empujó en la cama y volvió a colocar la toalla encima de su frente.

-¿Dónde estamos...? - preguntó de nuevo.

-En mi habitación.

-¿¡EH!? - gritó incorporándose en el acto. La mojada toalla cayó encima de la cama, mojando ligeramente las sábanas y manta. - ¿E-Estamos en tu...?

-Ni que fuera a matarte. - gruñó él. ¿Qué problema tenía con estar en su habitación?

Aunque, comprobó como observaba todo el lugar. Estaba todo bastante ordenado, era una amplia habitación y habían muchos pósters de fútbol. También se encontraban grandes futbolistas del fútbol como Maradona, Del Piero, Bufón e incluso, Messi del Barcelona.

-No imaginaba que tu habitación fuese así.

-¿Eh? - soltó él poniendo una cara algo extraña que Reika la interpretó como de enfado siendo algo normal, porque cuando Kota ponía caras, casi siempre eran para mostrar esa expresión.

Reika lo interpretó enseguida, ya que se conocían desde hacía ya cierto tiempo y siempre habían tenido una relación un tanto... extraña.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Me refiero a qué yo me la imaginaba de otro modo! - Kota enarcó una ceja a modo de respuesta y pregunta a su vez. ¿Qué otro modo se podía imaginar? La azulina al darse cuenta que en vez de arreglarlo, parecía estar empeorándolo más, se sonrojó por exceso, esta vez no sólo por la fiebre si no también por vergüenza. - E-Es que... la habitación de Furuya-kun...

-No importa, Saionji. - respondió él empujándola de nuevo en la cama.

-¡T-Tengo que volver a casa! - intentó escaquearse de él.

-Ni hablar. - le aseguró él impidiendo que se levantase.

-D-Déjame ir, Furuya-kun...

No habló. La mirada roja e intensa que le lanzó, la dejó toda tensa y bloqueó cualquier movimiento que estaba dispuesta a hacer. No podía enfrentarse a él y mucho menos a esa mirada que siempre estaba cabreada con ella. Kota aprovechó para coger la toalla y la volvió a empapar de agua fresca, la estrujó para liberarla del peso y se la colocó nuevamente en la frente.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi casa?

-Sólo es un poco de fiebre. También te has excedido. Tu madre se habría puesto toda loca y te habría llevado a un hospital para que te ingresasen y seguro que diría "Se está muriendo". - pronunció, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su voz, como si no le importase nada o como si no tuviese importancia en absoluto. En la mente de la chica, la imagen de su madre apareció al lado del moreno gritando como una loca "¡Se muere, se muere! ¡Que alguien haga algo! ¡Se está muriendo!".

-P-Pero... estoy siendo una molestia... - dijo ella con la mirada triste.

Kota la miró fijamente, sin pronunciar una palabra. Era una molestia. Siempre lo había sido. Desde que aquel día cruzó la puerta para presentarse como una compañera del equipo. No tenía la condición para jugar a fútbol en esos momento y encima hablaba de usar el fútbol para hacer dieta... Hoy esa Saionji era diferente. Ya no necesitaba dieta. Pero si necesitaba espabilar de carácter si no quería acabar mal en el mundo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó de pronto el oji rojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a entrenar...?

-Sabías que estabas enferma, ¿verdad?

Ella miró a otro lado, intentando evadir la mirada acusadora del moreno. No se equivocaba, le había pillado.

-Tengo que ser mejor... si no, no seré útil.

-Deja de decir eso. - gruñó el moreno. - No serás útil si te pones enferma y te sobre esfuerzas de esta manera. Así lo único que puedes hacer es empeorar y no poder jugar.

-Pero...

-Además, todos cometemos errores. - prosiguió ignorando que la chica quería justificarse. - Si marcan goles es porque nosotros perdemos el balón, pero eso no es un error. - la miró fijamente, viendo su mirada tímida. - El fútbol consiste en marcar goles, ¿no?

-Sí...

-Eso forma parte del fútbol y para los dos equipos. Esos goles que nos marcan, nos motivan más. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos nuestro primer partido? Recibimos una paliza.

-Pero...

-¿Nos rendimos por eso? - preguntó observándola. Ella negó con la cabeza. - Entonces, no te culpes porque nos hayan marcado dos goles. Nosotros marcamos más, ¿cierto? Ganamos. Es lo importante. Sólo debes de aprender a marcar mejor al rival. No hay culpas. - sentenció mientras sacaba el termómetro para medir la temperatura. - Ten.

La azulina cogió el termómetro y lo movió mientras el chico le quitaba la toalla de encima y se quedaba observándola fijamente, sin hacer nada. Ella misma se colocó el termómetro en la boca y ambos quedaron en silencio, observándose mientras esperaban a que el tiempo para que el termómetro sonará pasase rápido. Los ojos rojos del chico se clavaban como dagas en ella, sentía esa profunda mirada que le producía escalofríos y en parte le daba miedo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, le hacía temblar. Furuya desde el principio, produjo algo en ella que le asustaba. Pero después, todo se volvió de forma diferente, de forma extraña... pero nunca ha llegado a saber que era.

El sonido del termómetro sacó de sus pensamientos a la azulina, fue a quitarse el aparato de la boca para ver cuanto tenía de fiebre pero el delantero se adelantó.

-F-Furuya-kun...

-Tienes grados de más. - dijo moviendo el aparato para que ella no pudiese ver cuanto exactamente. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-S-Sí. - respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Kota la examinó con la miró, la analizó para comprobar si mentía o no.

-¿Quieres irte ya a casa o intentamos que baje un poco más antes de llegar? Aún es pronto - propuso haciendo un gesto a la azulina para que ella decidiese.

-Ah, bueno...

¿Estaría molestándolo? ¿Quizá tendría que decirle que ir a casa? Pero... parecía que a él no le molestaba tenerla ahí...

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco...? - observó sus ojos rojos y un pequeño silencio se adueñó de la habitación. - ¡Pero si molesto puedo...! - exclamó mientras se incorporaba.

Las manos de Kota se colocaron en sus hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No molestas, Saionji.

-V-Vale.

La chica se tumbó y dejó que el chico continuase cuidando de ella. Se sentía bien que Kota se preocupase por ella, que cuidase de ella, que estuviese pendiente... era una sensación cálida dentro de su pecho, como si siempre hubiese estado helada y ahora se descongelase por esos gestos pequeños del moreno. No era muy expresivo, ni hablaba demasiado, tampoco era de sonreír pero, uno sabía valorar cada cosa que decía, hacía o una mirada de esas de miedo que tanto tenía. Al menos, Reika ya era capaz de saberlo... y se sentía bien en esos momentos. Debido a eso, esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios. Kota la vio y sonrió levemente, apenas visible. Él también se sentía bien. Porque siempre la había estado observado. Siempre. Incluso, cuando ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Pero incluso entonces, ya lo hacía.

Pasaron un par de horas y gracias a los cuidados de Kota, la fiebre descendió bastante. Ya sólo quedaba un grado y unas décimas. Además, gracias a un par de medicamentos que le suministró el delantero, se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Voy a ir ya a casa. Mamá estará preocupada.

-Te acompaño.

Le pilló, en parte, de sorpresa. Pero no le reprochó nada ni puso sus "pero" por en medio. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron de casa en dirección a la gran mansión Saoinji. La chica se sentía feliz de poder caminar al lado de el joven. Pero también se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

-Arigato(*) por todo, Furuya.

-Mh... - pronunció él a modo de respuesta.

La observó de reojo y notó en sus mejillas cierto sonrojo.

-¿Te encuentras peor?

-N-No. - negó rápidamente.

Él se detuvo y la cogió de la muñeca provocando que el corazón de Reika casi se le saliese por la boca por los nervios.

Kota se aproximó a ella nuevamente pero ella retrocedió y Kota la miró extrañado.

-N-No hagas eso, por favor.

-¿Mh?

-E-Es que... yo... me siento extraña... - admitió la chica cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

-¿Te sigo dando miedo?

-E-Es otra cosa...

-¿Qué cosa?

-E-Es que no puedo decirte...

-¿Por qué? - preguntó acercándose a ella.

-P-Porque... - retrocedió pero terminó encontrándose con el muro de la pared. La sintió demasiado nerviosa y en su estado de fiebre era mejor no forzarla demasiado.

Estaban demasiado cerca de casa... ¿por qué no podían haber llegado ya?

-G-Gomen(*), Furuya-kun...

-Llámame Kota. - dijo con cara de póquer.

-¿Eh?

-Tu me llamas Kota y yo te llamaré Reika. - dijo separándose. - Empecemos así, ¿te parece bien?

Las mejillas de la chica siguieron rojas pero tanto en sus ojos como en su sonrisa, se detectó la felicidad de haber escuchado aquellas palabras. Como si hubiese esperado toda una vida para ello.

-¡S-Sí! - Kota mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que a Reika le pareció increíble.

Kota empezó a caminar por delante de nuevo, subiendo la cuesta. Cuando la cuesta terminase, Reika habría llegado a su casa, mucho mejor que había estado esa tarde. Y también con sus sentimientos un poco más relajados. Ahora sabía que lo que le ocurría con Kota era otra cosa... pero sabía que, quizá, Kota sintiese lo mismo por ella, o al menos, algo parecido. Porque si no, no le habría dicho de que se tratasen por su nombre, ¿cierto?

-Llegamos. - Kota se detuvo y miró a Reika quien se sentía decepcionada por haber llegado tan pronto. - Quédate en cama hasta que te sientas mejor, nada de entrenamientos ni de culpas, ¿entendido? - más que un aviso, parecía una regañina pero Reika sonrió y asintió.

-Hai(*).

-Cuídate, Reika. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Arigato, Kota-kun. - se despidió ella viendo como el delantero estrella del equipo bajaba la cuesta él solo, con ese andar tan característico. Entonces, observó a sus otros dos hermanos esperarle abajo con la bicicleta.

-Kota-kun, ¿dónde te habías metido? Te hemos buscado por todas partes.- preguntó Ryuuji.

-No importa. - dijo él cogiendo su bicicleta. - ¿Cómo sabíais donde...?

Ouzou, su hermano pequeño le enseñó el balón de fútbol que era de la defensa.

-Esto nos dio la pista. - ambos sonrieron y a Kota le salió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Kota-kun, ese balón...! - exclamó Reika.

-Oh... así que ahora eres Kota-kun, ¿eh?... Kota-kun. - dijo divertido Ryuuji.

-Todo tuyo. - dijo Ouzou con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kota cogió el balón y se acercó al principio de la cuesta.

-¡Reika! - exclamó haciendo un chut para que lo detuviese. Cuando llegó arriba, había perdido casi toda su fuerza, o esa fue la sensación para Reika cuando lo atrapó. ¿Acaso lo había hecho adrede? ¿Acaso había hecho toda la fuerza que se perdiese por el camino...? Kota le dedicó una sonrisa. Eso era como confirmarlo.

Era algo que sólo podía hacer Kota por ella.

Reika se metió en su casa y cuando eso pasó, Kota se dio la vuelta, más tranquilo.

-Vamos a casa. - les dijo a sus hermanos el delantero montando en su bicicleta y alejándose a la par que éstos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Las explicaciones de algunas palabras japonesas que use para los que tengan duda o no sepan.**

Yada = Forma de negarse a algo, "no quiero".

Masaru-kochi = Entrenador Masaru.

Baka = Forma de decir algún pequeño insulto, tipo "tonto" e "idiota".

Arigato = Gracias.

Gomen = Forma de disculparse. Suele usarse para decir "Perdón" o "Lo siento".

Hai = Afirmación de algo, "Sí".


End file.
